


Essay

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Draco would do anything to keep his grades up, even if it means having to convince the Reader to lie about her essay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Essay

She barely had any time to grasp her bag, gasping as Draco enclosed his ring-clad fingers around her forearm, tantalizing eyes staring down on her, “I will end you”, the words made her shiver, cowering away from him. A fire was burning in his eyes, urged on by his hate, the jealousy that flooded through his every vein, jaw clenched as he shook his head, “you’re even more pathetic than I thought”.  
No words left her, wondering why the Malfoy heir was speaking to her like that, why he was speaking to her in the first place, both would barely cross paths, would barely speak a word to one another. “You’ll tell Professor Snape, that I helped you with your essay, you won’t dethrone me, I’ll always be the best in this class”, the dark circles underneath his twinkling eyes were hard to miss, making her wonder what weight he had to carry on his shoulders, drowning in the expectations of his father.

“No, I won’t”, she took a step back, eyes wandering through the empty hallway, praying that somebody would save her before Draco would go any further. “Yes”, he stepped closer, their noses were about to touch, “you will”, he emphasized every word, almost a small “please” had spilled from his lips, a word he barely could bite down. He couldn’t let his grades drop, not now, not when his father and the dark lord would rely on him, Draco was stuck and nobody would be able to save him.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, (y/n) clicked her tongue, trying to swallow down the fear that was nestling in her bones, “and what if I won’t?”. Draco tilted his head from one side to another, hand shooting up to her throat, pressing (y/n) against the cold stonewall, lips ghosting over hers, “you will”, he repeated, desperate to close the space between them.

Just as their lips were about to touch a few Hufflepuffs rounded the corner, not noticing the pair. (Y/n) shoved him away from her, “I won’t”, she spat and off she went, not noticing how he kept his eyes focused on her frame, biting down the sinful thoughts that would run through his mind. He’d break her, Draco would wreck her, a battle she couldn’t win.

Minutes before (y/n) would enter her common room Draco stumbled upon her once again, “I’ll give you until tomorrow morning”, the pureblood murmured, eyes dancing across her features. “Nothing to wait for, I won’t do it”, she patted his chest, about to turn away from him as Draco snapped, “that’s it”, his growl made her frown. He pulled her down the hallway, ignoring her whimpers of protest, forcing her into his room, giving her a shove backwards.

She crashed down onto the floor, pupils dilated, staring at the boy with silvery hair, just for a few seconds she got to admire his undeniable handsome features. Draco crouched down in front of her, hand placed on her jaw, squeezing her cheeks, “you won’t ever backtalk again as soon as I’m finished with you”. (Y/n) should have scrambled off the floor, should have shoved him aside and should have run for her life, giving into his command, but Draco had her trapped, her body seemed to have a mind of its own, giving into his touch.

Draco’s lips met hers, bruising (y/n)’s soft ones, hands wandering down her sides to her behind, exploring her soft skin, shuffling her skirt up to her waist. He kneaded her skin with his cold fingers, lips still attached to hers, grinding his crotch against hers, growing bulge pressed against the damp fabric of her panties.

She felt confused, Draco had managed to set a fire alight deep inside of her, waking her desire for him, something she had never noticed up until today, completely at his mercy. “You’re soaked love”, the pet name made her whimper, he cupped her core with his hand, thumb adding pressure onto her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her moan rumbled through her, squealing as Draco flipped her around, unzipping her skirt, panties ripped off her body, eyes hooked onto her behind, “such a brat, you should have just behaved”. Dracos palm met her behind, spanking her black and blue, skin aching as he delivered his last slap. “you’ll listen to me from now on, are we clear?”, his hoarse voice made her shudder, moaning a weak “yes”.

A satisfied smirk tugged on his lips, hands moving up her spine, to her scalp, tangling his fingers in her (y/h/c) hair, “good”, Draco mumbled into her ear, “onto the bed”. With trembling limbs she dropped down on his mattress, groaning as her behind pressed against the covers, “turn around”, he wanted her on all fours, wanting to admire the masterpiece he had left behind on her skin.

(Y/n) had her face pressed into his pillow, a few buttons of her white blouse had popped open, boobs about to spill out of her tight bra, nipples rubbing against the soft fabric. Draco didn’t warn her, didn’t ease his way into her clenching walls, he pounded into her tightness, set on wrecking her, dominant side on full show. “Oh fuck”, (y/n) whimpered, fingers clawed into his sheets, eyes shut, deeply inhaling, trying to adjust to his throbbing length.

“What will you do tomorrow morning?”, he growled, hands placed on her hips, front meeting her behind, thrusting deeper with every motion of his. “Absolutely nothing”, (y/n) panted, “wrong answer”, he began to build up his pace, pulling out of her as she was about to cum, turning her onto her back, towering above her. Dracos fingers met her throbbing clit, slapping her skin with as much force as possible, “what will you do?”, he repeated his question, staring into her glassy eyes.

(Y/n) was high on the pleasure he provided her with, driven by her needs, her desires for the Slytherin boy, “nothing”, she tried to smirk, moaning as Draco cut off her airway with one hand. Her eyes widened, struggling, desperately trying to catch some air, lungs burning with every passing second, she’d pass out soon. “I”, she whimpered, getting Draco to loosen his tight grip, giving (y/n) enough space to properly breathe, “I hate you”.

As the words left her Draco pounded into her heat once again, spreading her aching walls, “you’ll break soon enough”, he attached his lips to her jaw, slightly biting her skin, leaving marks as he made his way to her lips, teeth piercing through her skin. He circled her clit with his thumb, pushing her closer to her release, “don’t”, Draco warned her, she couldn’t give in just yet, he needed her promise, needed to break her in.

Her sob echoed through his room, “you’ll talk to Snape”, he growled, tears were blurring her vision, holding off her orgasm, not quite sure how much longer she could take. “Fuck”, (y/n) squeezed her eyes shut, finally giving into Dracos command, “alright”, the word was enough to make Draco smirk in victory, “cum”. Finally she tumbled over the edge, crying his name, nails clawed into his skin, clinging onto his body.

Draco gave it a few more thrusts, eyes hooked onto her middle, watching his length disappear into her heat, pulling out of her to release himself onto her thighs. He crashed down besides her, hands grasping hers, interlacing their fingers, mumbling a small “thank you”, bright eyes drowning in her (y/e/c) ones.


End file.
